Queen Incanta's Gift
by StellarDust2K
Summary: Why should the Mirror of Incanta be limited to 3 wishes? In TB2, Tink makes a 4th wish and I think the story might go like this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: Why should an object as powerful as the Mirror of Incanta be limited to just 3 wishes? In TB2, Tinker Bell makes a heartfelt 4th wish, and it appears to be granted. This is my take on how that comes to be.

As the "first frost" comes in mid-November for London, I'm going to choose October as the "blue moon" month. More on that at the end of the story.

.

**Queen Incanta's Gift**** - Chapter 1 - Before Tink's 4th Wish**

Queen Incanta stood on her balcony, viewing the bustling square below. Nothing pleased the ancient queen more than watching her fairies chat and laugh, going about their busy lives. And busy they were, for tonight was Ascension Night. The new queen-in-waiting was to assume the crown of Fairy Queen, as the old queen retired; a once-in-a-lifetime event for most fairies.

Incanta had wisely delegated the details of the ceremony and later celebrations to enthusiastic administrators, leaving herself free to "enjoy the ride", in a manner of speaking. She had made her own special preparations months, and even years ago.

Queen Incanta was exceptionally powerful in fairy magic when she herself had assumed the crown, and her powers had increased as time went on. _"How many human-years has it been?"_ she thought, _"A thousand? ...more?"_ She had faced and defeated many horrors over the centuries, before they could even muss the hair of her fairies.

Life had been peaceful for quite a while now, and every tool & technique Incanta could use showed it would remain so, for as far into the future as she could see. The time was right for Incanta to bow-out, and so a successor was trained.

But Incanta had one more task; a parting gift to her fairies. Shortly after the new queen would be crowned, Incanta herself would depart the mortal world of fairies, but on leaving, she would secretly deposit one fifth of her soul & magical powers into a specially prepared vessel: A simple decorative fairy hand mirror. The mirror would be proclaimed to grant 3 wishes, but must be locked away until times of desperate trouble.

* * *

><p>The Mirror of Incanta was furious at the human pirates who now possessed her. It was bad enough that through some infernal chain of gossip, the pirates had come to know of her existence, and tracked down Neverland. But they had seized a fairy, and tortured her into revealing Incanta's location. Then the brutes had smashed their way into Pixie Hollow, and taken the Mirror and anything else they saw of value.<p>

Incanta had been forced to grant 2 of her 3 wishes for them. The first was a king's ransom in treasures. She couldn't conjure it out of nothing; that would be impossible, but she put in their heads an image of where they could find the treasure completely unguarded. The second wish concerned power. They wanted all their enemies rendered helpless. She obliged them by setting their enemies on each other, then revealed where they could finish off the remainders.

Incanta was determined they would not take her third wish, but she had over-estimated her capabilities when she fractioned off her powers for the mirror. In her weaker state, she had to rely more on her wits to make up for raw magical power.

The pirates seemed to have forgotten her for the moment, while indulging their earthly pleasures. From her place in a small sack of trinkets, she had spent days churning wind & water into a storm vicious enough to destroy the pirates & their boat, and she was now ready to drop it on them.

* * *

><p>October 28<p>

The Mirror of Incanta despaired at another day in the grounded pirate ship. Countless years had passed. She would have wrecked the ship on Neverland, but she didn't want any possibility of pirates near fairies. As it was, there were no survivors. She was stuck on this lost island, with no way of returning to Pixie Hollow.

Incanta could hear the gulls during the day, and the rats scratching about at night. She could push some winds around, and could take control of insect minds even as far as Neverland. On rare occasions like the previous night, when fairies spoke of the Mirror of Incanta, she could almost see and hear them.

As the day crawled past, Incanta became aware that one particular fairy was focused on the Mirror and the lost island. _"What is she up to?"_ thought Incanta. By evening, it became clear that the fairy was somehow on her way to the lost island. _"I need to see what's going on."_ decided Incanta.

She found a swarm of fireflies near the fairy, and sent them in that direction. Unfortunately, a bat spotted the fireflies, and gave pursuit. Incanta managed to get one firefly to slow near the fairy, but it seemed to have knocked itself out.

* * *

><p>October 28 - Evening.<p>

"My boysenberry rolls!"

_"Ah. The firefly is awake."_ thought Incanta. _"Let's see if I can look around, and maybe ask some questions."_ She struggled with the insect's consciousness. _"Oh, this guy's a rascal."_ After a minute, she settled into the bug's mind.

_"Hi there!"_

"Stop following me!" protested Tinker Bell.

_"Why?"_

"I'm on a very important mission. I have two days to find the magic mirror and wish the moonstone back."

So she **is** on her way here! _"I'll help!"_

"No, I don't need any help."

_"Are you sure?"_ The firefly's mind slipped away from Incanta, but she had heard enough. A clever tinker fairy, in a strange flying machine, and some sort of trouble with a moonstone. Incanta pulled breezes around to give the young tinker fairy a light tail wind. _"I'll check back on them later."_

* * *

><p>October 30 - Sunrise.<p>

_"Where are they?"_ thought Incanta, _"I'm not sensing either of them."_ She continued to probe for a while.

"Whoa! I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm... in a tree?"

_"There they are."_ thought Incanta. _"Hmm, this tinker barely has enough pixie dust to get home. Why didn't she bring more? Can't have her wasting any. I'll have to take it out of reach until she's ready to leave."_ Incanta turned up the winds until the balloon broke loose and drifted off.

* * *

><p>October 31 - Late afternoon.<p>

"Terence, wait up!" called Fawn, flying-in close to the pre-occupied dustkeeper. "You're not going deaf, are you?"

"Hunh?" grunted Terence.

"Have you seen Tinker Bell? Everyone I've spoken to hasn't seen her for days, and Silvermist thinks she's exploded."

"Uh, no. Haven't seen her." he responded without looking at Fawn.

"Well, she's gotta show up for dust. Maybe one of your guys..."

Terence cut her off. "Fairy Gary hasn't seen her for 3 days."

"What?" Fawn looked alarmed. "I hope she's not sick. You should check in on her; you're Tink's friend, too."

"Not so much." replied Terence. Fawn met his glance. "She... kind-of pushed me away. She hasn't been the same since this scepter thing started."

"The blue moon is tonight." Fawn said with concern, "Tinker Bell has to produce a scepter."

* * *

><p>October 31 - Late afternoon.<p>

"Why couldn't the mirror be in a bunny-filled meadow?"

_"I hear them!"_ thought the Mirror of Incanta. _"Find me, brave young tinker! Take me back to Pixie Hollow."_

"Look, Blaze."

_"She's very close."_ After a moment, all the trinkets and the Mirror fell out through the bottom of the sack, onto the fairy.

"Ah!"  
>"What do you think? Too big?"<br>"It's gotta be in here somewhere, Blaze. Come on. Help me look."

_"I see the firefly! And there's my adventurous fairy."_

"It's real."  
>"Okay. Deep breath. Clear your mind. Only get one shot at this. Here it goes."<br>"I wish... I wish... I wish... "  
>"Blaze, I wish you'd be quiet for one minute!"<p>

_"What? I can't believe she just said that!"_ Incanta smiled mischievously, and granted the wish.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"  
>"That one didn't count! I take it back."<br>"Please, please. I take it back! That wasn't my wish. Please!"

For the first time in ages, Incanta regretted her action. _"A fine way to treat your rescuer."_ she scolded herself.

"Blaze, look what you've done! This mirror was my last chance. This is all your fault!"  
>"I'm sorry, Blaze. It's not your fault. It's mine. It's all mine."<p>

_"How can I make it up to her?"_ Incanta thought.

"I wish Terence were here. I wish we were still friends."

_"A fairy's tear. I cannot deny this heartfelt wish."_ The Mirror of Incanta reached back in time 24 hours...

* * *

><p>.<p>

See how Incanta changed the course of events in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

**Queen Incanta's Gift**** - Chapter 2 - After Tink's 4th Wish**

_"A fairy's tear. I cannot deny this heartfelt wish."_ The Mirror of Incanta reached back in time 24 hours...

* * *

><p>October 30 - Late afternoon.<p>

Terence was finished his dust distribution rounds for the day, and was on his way back to the Depot. Everyone who knew him had noticed a major change in his character during the past 3 days, and many had rightly guessed it had to do with Tinker Bell.

Days ago, Terence was angry and hurt. Silvermist soothed his anger away with her sweet wisdom, but he still felt hurt and confused. Tinker Bell was the second most important thing in his life. When he wasn't thinking about pixie dust, he was thinking about her. But he still felt "wronged". He wanted her friendship back again, but he didn't know how to go about it.

The 3 wasps were almost beside Terence before he noticed their buzz. He cried out in alarm, and poured on more speed. He turned & twisted across tall grass meadows and between trees. Sometimes the wasps were behind, and sometimes they pressed in close beside him, forcing him to change course. He seemed to have lost them somewhere near the Wise Old Owl's tree.

_"Heh, heh."_ chuckled the Mirror of Incanta. _"Let's see if that gets him busy."_

The flight from the wasps had torn Terence back to the here-and-now. As his racing heart slowed, he realized where he was. _"The Wise Old Owl!"_ thought Terence, _"Maybe he could help me."_

The "Wise Old Owl" was a strongly-held folk belief amongst the fairies of Pixie Hollow. The owl was, in fact, not wise. But the exercise of talking to the owl emboldened fairies to think out and solve their own problems. It helped that most fairies' problems were interpersonal ones.

* * *

><p>October 30 - Early evening.<p>

"Hey, Tink, it's me." Terence had decided to approach Tinker Bell, no matter what. "Look, I know you're mad at me, okay, but there's something I need to tell you." It sure was quiet in there, and dark. "Tink?" The door seemed to be open.

"Anyone home?" He noticed with a twinge of guilt, the pieces of Tink's scepter on a thread-spool table. There were no signs of life in the cottage, but he spotted some tiny blue sparkles on the floor. Something familiar about that color... Terence scooped them up. He felt a wave of panic as he recognized what was in his hand.

"The moonstone." he gasped. _"Where is the moonstone? I need more light in here."_ he thought. He found one of Tink's light-rattles, and shook it to release some light. Terence scanned the cottage. It looked more like Tink had left in a hurry; not at all like her to leave tools laying around.

The only thing different were some leaf-papers on her drawing table. Terence studied the task list and the strange flying machine plans. "What?" If this was any indication, Tink may not even be on Neverland!

* * *

><p>October 30 - Evening.<p>

After bundling up Tinker Bell's scepter pieces, Terence packaged some food & water for himself, then snuck into the Pixie Dust Depot for a cup-and-a-half of dust. He felt almost sick with shame; this went against all his dust-keeper morals, but Tink could be in trouble.

Terence immediately flew north. He too, had seen the performance 3 nights ago. North was the direction, but how far? After a while, he flew over Neverland's coast and Skull Rock, then was out over the sea. He was glad to note the wind had swung around to his tail, making it easier to keep up a decent speed.

This was the first time Terence had done any long-distance flying without breaks. As the hours rolled past, he kept himself awake by worrying about Tink, the moonstone, and the next night's blue moon.

* * *

><p>October 31<p>

Sunrise came, with no land in sight. He was tired, but kept his speed up.

As a dust-keeper fairy, Terence was more sensitive to his pixie dust level than most fairies. Long-distance flying tended to burn through dust faster, so he had been dousing himself with pinches of dust at regular intervals. He noted with a grimace when he passed the point-of-no-return level in his dust bag. Even if he turned around and flew back, he wouldn't reach Neverland before dropping into the sea.

Unknown to Terence, someone was watching his progress. _"I don't think this Terence is quite going to make it."_ The Mirror of Incanta pushed Tink's balloon south with as strong a wind as she could manage. _"Perhaps he can make it to this flying machine."_

Terence was exhausted. Worrying about Tink wasn't keeping him awake any more. Several times he had caught himself nodding off for a few seconds in mid-flight. He looked into the distance, then checked his virtually empty dust bag with dread.

In the distance, he saw only a tiny round cloud, lower than the others. Terence thought how nice in would be to curl up and nap on that cloud. He blinked, and imagined he saw something hanging under the cloud. He'd seen something like that before somewhere... As he flew closer, he realized it wasn't a cloud, but floating cotton balls with a basket underneath.

"Tink's flying machine!" Terence yelled. "Tink! Tink! Are you there?" Terence nearly collapsed into the basket. Like Tink's cottage, it seemed to be abandoned, but this was certainly easier than flying. He used his last pinch of dust to charge the basket with a direction, then fell asleep on the tiller.

_"Poor guy,"_ thought Incanta, _"He's all tired out. I'll guide him here."_

* * *

><p>October 31 - Late afternoon.<p>

"I wish Terence were here. I wish we were still friends."

"We are friends, Tink."

"Terence. I- I am so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. But, Tink, why... Why didn't you tell me about the moonstone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't think I needed any help, Terence. I was wrong. I wish you were here."

"I am here."

"I know you are. But I mean really here, with me."

"I am with you."

"No. I mean here, Terence. Right next to me."

"I'm standing behind you."

* * *

><p>October 31 - Sunset.<p>

"What's gonna happen when we get back? Would you happen to have an extra moonstone?"

_"A shame about your moonstone,"_ thought the Mirror of Incanta, _"But look at it this way: It now has an increased surface area."_

"I don't know if it's gonna help, but I brought this."

"My scepter."

_"Let's see if I can show her what I have in mind."_ thought the Mirror. She slipped into the firefly's mind for a moment, and coaxed him to hover over the gemstone at the base of the mirror. The firefly's light was collected and split into dozens of separate beams. The tinker pulled off the gemstone, and rotated it, watching the beams slide around the balloon's basket.

_"There's a smart, young tinker."_ thought Incanta. _"You see it, don't you?"_

"Hey, I've got an idea."

* * *

><p>November 1<p>

Every fairy in Pixie Hollow was running behind schedule, but they still wore smiles from the wild celebrations of the previous night. It was mid-afternoon when Tinker Bell had stopped by Queen Clarion's quarters to drop off the now frame-less Mirror of Incanta, and tell Clarion her story. Clarion listened with increasing interest to the series of events that brought the adventurers together on a far-away island, then got them back in time for the blue moon.

When Tinker Bell left, Clarion carried the Mirror to her study, and propped it up on a table, in a stream of sunlight. She then went to a nearby cabinet, and pulled out an ornamental case, which she opened next to the Mirror.

Inside the case was a generous selection of crystals, of all shapes, sizes, and types, in individual velvet pockets. Clarion picked a long, slender one, and holding it like a wand, she pointed it at the Mirror. The crystal immediately lit brightly, and sang with a pure tone.

Clarion gave a slight knowing smile. She put the long crystal back, then chose a round red one, and held it in the sunlight shining onto the Mirror. She placed it back, then did the same with an orange crystal, then a yellow, and so-on through the visible spectrum. She frowned when the violet crystal showed her nothing.

She dug a dark purple, almost black crystal from a corner of the case. When she held it in the sunlight over the Mirror, Clarion saw the ghostly outline of an elderly fairy in the mirror.

"Ah." sighed Clarion. "Queen Incanta, I presume."

"Well..." spoke the old fairy, "What remains of me, in this existence. You're quite a skilled crystal thaumaturge. Who may I be addressing?"

"Queen Clarion."

"I've tried them all, Clarion... nature magic, pixie dust magic, potions, crystals, wands, incantations... I eventually came full circle, and rediscovered the simplest and most powerful magic is the Force of Nature, which I call the Force. I suspected its power comes from the living Gaia/Earth. I collected evidence, was even close to proving it, but I ran out of time."

"You must have been formidable." Clarion said, with reverence.

"No one ever harmed a fairy on MY watch. I was firm, but fair."

"It occurs to me you're still powerful enough to have hidden yourself from me." Clarion stated, "Yet you let me find you."

Incanta looked slightly abashed. "I have a small request."

"You helped Tinker Bell solve her problems, and our needs. Whatever is in my power." Clarion smiled.

* * *

><p>Every fairy was informed that the Mirror of Incanta was depleted of its 3 wishes, and was now powerless. Only Queen Clarion knew the Mirror was ready-and-able to serve Pixie Hollow in times of desperate trouble. The Mirror was fitted with a modest new frame, and carried in special events as an artifact of fairy history.<p>

At all other times, the Mirror hung in Dulsie's tearoom, where Incanta could happily watch her fairies chat and laugh, going about their busy lives.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's Post Notes: Yeah, I snuck-in a little Star Wars "Force" reference.

My apologies to Walt Disney Company for borrowing portions of their plot & dialog. In compensation, let me just make this statement to the readers:  
>You should buy Disney Fairies products. They're definitely superior to fairy products from those other companies.<p>

Tink's moon-calendar shows an unlabeled 31-day month "before the first frost". Unless this is some strange fairy calendar, I take it to be either August or October. August seems a bit early, unless you live quite a way north. October seems more reasonable (although a lot of leaves are down by Halloween, in my area).

If you wanted to pin the 2-moon month down to an actual year, some Internet research would show August 1966 has the moons on the right days, but that's way beyond our time frame. There are no October years with the moons on the right days, BUT October 1906 had a full moon on Tuesday October 2, and the next on Thursday November 1. Not technically a "blue moon", UNLESS the fairy calendar is shifted by a day. And 1906 is in the right time frame for the story!


End file.
